Sisters
by Juliefan1
Summary: Minerva is a Muggle born Catholic who has two Muggle sisters who are religious sisters. MM/AD
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is totally AU! I wanted to involve two of my favorite Maggie characters so I made them sisters! Both of Minerva's parents are Catholic Muggles. As cool as I think it is that Minerva's dad was a Protestant minister, according to Wickia (because my dad is too). Minerva is Muggle born in this story.

It was a cold December day in Glasgow, and the McGonagall family had just left mass and was ready for a meal of Smoked Salmon. Isobel and her daughters Mary and Margret began to scurry around the kitchen singing O Sanctissima. Minerva was sick of her Muggle mother's love of Marian Hymns, besides, she had an announcement to make.

"Mum, Dad, everybody, as I told you in my letter, I have some important news."

"Mary and I have news as well", declared Margret.

"What is this news, girls? "asked their father Robert.

"Mary and I feel we have been called to join orders in America."

"And I have secured a teaching position at Hogwarts", declared Minerva.

"Congratulations, but does this mean you will leave the non-magical world forever?", asked Isobel.

"I will still visit."

"Good! Girls, America is so far away!"

"Mother, we really love these religious communities", declared Margret.

"Isobel, aren't you proud that your daughters have been called to be sisters?, congratulations to you as well, Minerva."

"Thank you, father", at least someone in her family acknowledged her magic positively.

"I'm proud of you all, and wish you all the best of luck" Isobel declared.

"Thank you" said the young ladies in unison.

"I start at Hogwarts, Monday."

I'll be leaving for San Francisco, Monday", said Mary.

"I will be leaving for Massachusets on Friday", said Margret.

Massachusets! I shall check on her when I go to the Salem Witches Institute, thought Minerva. If all went well, soon her sister's convent would be familiar with a grey cat, who would visit in the summer.

"I shall miss you all. Minerva, what shall I tell everyone about your absence?"

"That I have joined a cloistered convent and wish to have no visitors besides family."

"That sounds very logical Minerva. You are a bright young lady."

"Thank you father!"

"Oh girls, I shall miss you all and will pray for you every day" exclaimed Isobel.

All three of the girls were grateful to hear that. Minerva still considered herself a Catholic and considered the Devil and demons equivalent with Dark Wizards. She loved her family very much and would continue check in on them in her Animagus form.

"I will pray for you as well." Offered Minerva

"We all will. As a cloistered nun I shall pray all the time. What will you be doing Margret? "asked Mary.

"Working with mentaly retarded people. I truly believe the Christian institutions are better than those horrid state institutions, but wish the place I'm going wouldn't have the name feebleminded in it. It's such an ugly term. I will show them Christ's love and continue to make St. Joseph's Home for the Feebleminded as homey as possible."

"How kind of you, but it sounds so challenging", said Minerva.

"Who said being a Christian was easy?"

"True, dear."

Latter that evening the Family said the Rosary together and Robert recited an Irish Blessing.

May the road rise up to meet you.

May the wind always be at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

and rains fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again,

May God hold you in the palm of His hand.

They all hoped and prayed for blessings.


	2. Chapter 2

The year was 1965 and Minerva McGonagall had been Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts for nine years. During this time, she still considered herself Catholic. She believed that God bestowed the gift of magic upon some, but not on others. This was not a common belief at Hogwarts, so Minerva continued to hide her faith. There was also something else she was hiding, an engagement to her former professor, Albus Dubledore. She had transfigured an old classroom into a chapel and prayed for her future and family. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti" (In the name of the father, son and Holy Spirit) she recited, making the sign of the cross.

"Protect Hogwarts, oh Lord, from the evil of Dark Wizards. Bless our lives."

"Minerva?", called Albus.

Minerva transfigured everything back, put a concealment charm on her crucifix and Rosaryand lifted the silencing charm. Nobody would know about her chapel and Catholicism, upon seeing her emerge in the hallway.

"Yes,Albus?"

Meanwhile, in Massachusetts, Minerva's sister, Margret was at the ribbon cutting ceremony of St Joseph's first group home that she and another nun would manage.

"All of God's children deserve to live in the community, no matter what their cognitive ability may be. In serving my clients, at St. Elizabeth's Home I will share Christ's love. And it truly is a home! St. Joseph's will open many others in the future! We will now hear from Senator Kearny…"

She couldn't have been happier. Her dream of opening a group home had come true. She ignored the protestors, who had been heckling ever since the implementation of the group home. How dare they see the presence of a group home as a threat? How narrow minded could they be?

In San Francisco, Mary and the other Sisters at St. Katherine's were reciting the Rosary. Unlike her sisters who worked among people using their talents, Mary believed that strict obedience and hours of prayer and devotion were the ways to be close to God. She loved St. Katherine's and hoped that one day she would become the Mother Superior.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sister Mary Joseph, Sister Mary Francis!"

Margret (Sister Mary Joseph) turned on the light on the nightstand between her bed and Sister Mary Francis's bed. The Sisters rushed to the door of their room and opened it.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Margret asked the group home resident.

"When do Karen, Barb and I go to work?"

"Judy, is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah"

"You should only wake us when something is wrong, like if you hurt or there is a fire."

Ok, but when?"

"7:15, in two hours. Are they up too?"

"Yeah, we are excited!"

"Well since you are up, we can help you with all you need to do to get ready, "decided Sister Mary Francis.

"Good", said Judy.

The house was filled with excitement and nervousness, as the women prepared for their first day at a newly opened sheltered workshop with the help of the Sisters who assisted those who needed assistance and gave verbal reminders to those who needed them.

"Ok, let's go over our getting ready for work checklist, and then if you are ready, Sister Mary Joseph will take you to work", said Sister Mary Francis.

As Margret left to take the residents to work, Carol noticed a silver tabby cat.

"Look, a kitty!"

"Yes, Carol, but we don't know where it's been. We have to go to work, now." She looked at the cat and realized it was Minerva. She mouthed come back later to her.

"Ok!",said Carol.

Sister Margret, I forgot to pray", said Judy.

"Well you can on the way to work."

"OK."

Minerva smiled, as much as a cat can smile. She was happy to see her sister and the residents happy and ready to start a day, and glad that the group home's residents were going to work. She wondered what kind of work they did.

"Ok are we all ready?", said Margret after everyone was in the station wagon. She did not notice that Minerva jumped in.

"Look, the cat came too! "said Karen.

"Oh, that's all right. I've met her before."

"Can we keep it?" asked Barb.

"No, she has a home of her own."

"Ok."

"Sister Mary Joseph, can we pray the Our Father?"

"Sure, Karen. Our Father, who art in heaven.."

Everyone seemed so happy. Minerva was happy for her sister.

"Have a good day, the Lord be with you."

"And also with you", said Judy as she got out of the station wagon. Minerva and her sister watched as staff greeted the women, after they were out of the station wagon, hoping all would go well.

"Are you going to transfigure into some non-magical attire and visit? If so, you could say that you are my cousin, a lay vice principle at a secondary school in Scotland."

"Meow", said Minerva nodding.

As soon as they got back, Minerva was relieved that Sister Mary Francis had gone to the library with the other resident of the home. She transformed into an outfit that made her look like a middle class muggle.

"Let's go to the Parish and meet Father McDowell. He's witty, nice and modern. He's really brought life to the Parish."

A few minutes later they were having tea at the rectory, where Father McDowell was enjoying his first lemon drop.

"These are wonderful. No wonder your husband loves them Minerva. So is your priest having guitar mass too?"

"Yes he is, but my family prefers the organ and older hymns."

"Oh well that's ok. We need some diversity."

"Yes, we do."

"I like the modern music. It's so wonderful. The ladies at the home like it."

"I'm sure their first day will go well. I'm on the board of directors. It's a wonderful place," said Father McDowell.

"Are there many places like it?", asked Minerva.

"There are a number of sheltered workshops set up, these days."

"Oh I see."

"Well, we should get back to the house soon."

"Nice to meet you Minerva."

"You too, Father."

As soon as Sr. Mary Francis returned with Janet, the other group home resident, she met Minerva.

"So you are an educator, how wonderful! I have a cousin who was president of the Catholic Education Association of the UK. Were you at the latest convention?"

"Um, yes Sister Kathleen Richards's retirement celebration was wonderful. We are quite close actually. I might go visit her home near the lake that she shares with another sister in her order." Minerva got this information from a Muggle student whose family was close to Kathleen. She had been her primary school teacher years ago, but Minerva hadn't seen her in years, but was thinking of visiting her someday. They still occasionally wrote each other.

" Well I have to take to the day center. I hope you have a wonderful time in Salem, Minerva."

"I will, bye."

A few minutes later, Minerva was on the grounds of Salem Witches Institute for a meeting, allowed to show her true persona of a witch for a while. She was still grateful she had spent time with her sister and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to LisaDouglas and fans of American Horror Story:Asylum

"THE NAAAAME GAME! Judy…"sang Judy, blaring the single after work, as she had been doing every day after work for a year.

"Oh Judy, there are so many other wonderful songs that you could sing. I want you to put the record away and set the table", declared Margret (Sr. Mary Joseph).

Ok, Sister!", Judy loved Shirley Ellis and would play her record every chance she got, much to the annoyance of the nuns who ran the group home. She loved the Name Game and the Clapping Song, the ridiculous song about a monkey who got choked and went to heaven in a big row boat, which had a silly clapping dance too.

Judy set the table and those at the group home had a wonderful dinner, full of talking and laughing. Margret couldn't believe what a year it had been, full of difficulties and blessings. She and Sr. Mary Francis loved St. Elizabeth Group Home, as did the residents.

At Hogwarts, Minerva had her Muggle record player on listening to her favorite mass by Mozart. The record player was invisible and a silencing charm was on, so no one knew what she was doing. It had been a year since she had secretly married Albus, but he did not yet know her biggest secret, she was a practicing Catholic. She had been using the time turner to attend mass, disguised as a Muggle. She also visited her new friend and former teacher, Sister Kathleen Richards at her home near New Buffalo, Michigan, that she shared with another nun.

"Minerva?",called Albus.

"Yes, dear?"

"Oh there you are, love." Albus saw her siting by the fireplace.

"Albus I...", Minerva faltered.

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make."

Albus's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"I've been keeping things from you."

"What things?"

"I'm religious Albus. A Christian, Catholic to be precise."

"Oh that's the secret?" Albus knew of religions and had some Muggle born Catholic students before. It wasn't a big deal to him.

"I've been using the time turner to attend mass and I also spend time with my favorite teacher and her family, when I've told you it was my family I was with."

"You don't do any magic then, with Muggles?"

"No, dear."

"Well then I'm not upset. You've told me you have dear Muggle friends. That's fine.

"Oh Albus, thank you! Let me show you some things. This is a medal of Mary, Mother of Jesus & God and this, a crucifix, this, a rosary", she explained after undoing her concealment charm.

In San Francisco, Mary was sitting in her new office as Mother Superior. She was so happy to have her dream come true. She sat looking outside of her window in the impoverished neighborhood and decided that her community would pray for the neighborhood as well as the nation and world, but would be informed, by subscribing to a newspaper. This was her idea of modernization and being of the world. She would never join an apostolic order that directly served the people; she thought she'd be happy there forever.


	5. Chapter 5

By 1990 the group home that Sister Mary Joseph (now Sister Margret, her baptismal name) and Sister Mary Francis , later known as Sister Martha (her baptismal name) had started was one of many run by St. Joseph Home. Some of the women who had first lived at St. Elizabeth group home were still there, but much had changed in the field of developmental disabilities and women religious (nuns). Sister Mary Joseph was the only Sister in charge of a group home, now. Only 15 were left at St. Joseph. She missed her friend Sr. Martha who had died a year ago. She sat in the kitchen as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She cared for the lay staff greatly, but could never be as close to them as the Sisters she had worked with.

"Hi, Sister Margret. Are you Ok?",asked Val, a staff member arriving at her shift at St. Elizabeth. She was surprised to see the normally cheery and witty woman crying.

"I'll be fine. I was just thinking of the old days. Did you know that the only staff we had used to be Sister Martha and me?"

"You didn't have anyone else? "Val was surprised.

"Nope we were the only staff 24/7."

"Wow that must have been hard!"

"It was. I miss Sr. Martha."

"Me too, Sr. Margret, have a good day."

"You too, Val."

At Hogwarts Minerva was awaiting the arrival of Harry Potter. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, when she occasionally babysat for the newborn. She hoped he had been alright with his aunt and uncle. Lilly had never seemed close to her sister. She hoped he would be happy at Hogwarts.

In San Francisco Mary was delighted to have another nun ready to take solemn (final) vows. It was the day of Solemn profession for Sr. Mary Patrick, a very kind and bubbly soul. Mary was amazed at how such a bubbly lady had been able to stay the 5 years of formation, but was very proud of her.


End file.
